Miracle of love
by FiFaSket29
Summary: Siapa sih yang ga' punya orang yang disukai? seperti halnya gadis ini, meskipun ia hanya bisa melihat sang pemuda bermata indah seperti bitu safir itu dari kejauhan. bagaimanakah ceritanya... ikuti lebih lengkap/chapter 1/ review ne../


**Moshi-moshi Minna-sama.. FiFa balik dengan cerita baru…"Miracle of Love"… Mohon dukungannya yaa… Selamat Membaca Readers….. **

KRIING!

Jam weker sebuah kamar yang didekorasi bernuansa White-Pink itu berdering dengan kerasnya. Penghuni kamar itu terkejut bukan main setelah melihat pukul berapa jam weker membangunkannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil langkah seribu ke kamar mandi dan beres-beres secepat yang ia bisa menuju sekolah tercinta "Sakuragaoka Junior High School"

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**.**

**Miracle of Love**

**.**

**Peringatan! : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Typo(s) (maybe), and other.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 = Introduce**

**.**

"Gawat aku pasti terlambat!" runtukku.

Inilah pagiku, setiap hari selalu begini. Ah iya sampai lupa, perkenalkan namaku Hanazono Karin, kelas 8C Sakuragaoka JHS. Aku tinggal di Mansion besar peniggalan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ku. Orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku berumur 4 tahun. Sebenarnya aku tidak tinggal sendiri, aku tinggal bersama bibiku. Tetapi karena bibi sibuk diluar negri mengurus perusahaan milik keluargaku. Jadi, di mansion ini aku tinggal sendirian dan sangat kesepian. Sudah cukup perkenalannya! Aku harus segera ke sekolah kalau tidak Yama-sensei akan memarahiku lagi.

'Akhirnya sampai juga' batinku lega ketika sudah sampai di koridor sekolah.

"Hei! Awas!" ucap seorang pemuda yang tampa segaja ku tabrak sehingga membuat kertas-kertas yang dibawanya jatuh berserakkan. Setelah selesai membantu mengumpulkan kertas dan meminta maaf, pemuda itu pun pergi menjauh. Dan baru ku sadari kalau pemuda tadi "KUJYOU KAZUNE". Pemuda yang diam-diam ku kagumi, Kazune kelas 8A ia jago di bidang akademis maupun atletik. Kazune ketua OSIS Sakuragaoka JHS sekaligus ketua klub Basket Sakuragaoka. Ah betapa hebatnya seorang Kazune itu.

Sesampainya di kelas, dengan wajah takut dan rambut yang masih sedikit acak-acakan. Semua teman-teman sekelasku hanya menatapku bosan akan sifatku yang tidak pernah absen terlambat sekolah ini. Tapi untunglah _Dewi Fortuna_ sedang berpihak padaku, Yama-sensei yang terkenal sebagai Sensei killer belum datang. Dengan berjalan lunglai aku menuju bangkuku. Tidak ada yang bertanya kenapa aku terlambatlah? Semuanya pasti tau karena jawabanku selalu sama 'Tuan jam weker itu yang salah'. Ternyata Yama-sensei hari ini tidak datang, dan jam pelajaran Yama-sensei kosong sampai jam Istirahat. Dua pemuda datang menghampiri mejaku

"Ke kantin yuk" ajak pemuda berambut coklat caramel yang bernama Nishikiori Michiru

"ayo Hanazono-san" tambah pemuda yang satunya lagi bernama Sakurai Yuuki

"yaa yaa baiklah" ucapku pasrah

Micchi dan Yuuki adalah teman baikku. Aku jarang berteman dengan perempuan atau lebih tepatnya tidak punya teman perempuan. Micchi adalah wakil ketua OSIS sedangkan Yuuki anggota klub Basket. Setidaknya sedikit banyak aku beruntung berteman dengan mereka. Di perjalanan ke kantin aku berpapasan dengan Kazune yang sedang menggobrol dengan wakil ketua OSIS II, Kuga Jin. Langkah ku menuju kantin terhenti dan tampa ku sadari aku memperhatikannya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Micchi tiba-tiba yang langsung tepat sasaran. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Micchi dan melanjutkan langkahku ke kantin

"Kau mau tau sesuatu tentang Kazune-kun?" tanya Micchi lagi. Aku tersentak kaget, selama ini aku telah bersusah payah tidak memperlihatkan perasaanku. Tapi teman baikku, Micchi mengetahuinya. Dan habislah sudah.

"meskipun kau tidak menjawab, tetapi wajahmu memaksaku untuk mengatakannya. Kazune itu seleranya terlalu tinggi, ia suka cewek mandiri, pandai memasak dan pintar. Setahu ku sih." jelas Micchi. Aku hanya mencoba mencerna perkataan Micchi. 'mandiri?' sejak orangtuaku meninggal aku tinggal sendiri, 'pandai memasak' aku selalu memasak sendiri meskipun tinggal di mansion aku tidak punya seorangpun pembantu, 'pintar?' jelas-jelas itu bukan aku! semester kemarin saja aku rangking 15 dari 24 siswa bagaimana bisa?!. Impianku untuk bersama dengan Kazune hanya angan-angan semata. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar Kazune bisa melihat sedikit kepadaku?!

"Hei Hanazono-san kenapa melamun" ucap Yuuki yang menghancurkan pikiranku

"aah bukan apa-apa kok, aku tidak jadi ke kantin. Aku mau ke taman" jawabku langsung meninggalkan Micchi dan Yuuki

"Hanazono-san!"

-Skip Time- Pulang sekolah

Aku berjalan gontai karena kelelahan berfikir tentang cara menjadi PINTAR itu. Aku melirik sedikit kearah parkiran motor, disana ada Kazune dan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang memakai hiasan kelinci. Aku mencoba menguping sedikit pembicaraan mereka

"Ada apa Kazusa?" tanya Kazune kepada gadis berambut pirang panjang itu yang ternyata bernama Kazunsa

"ah tidak, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu yang ada di motormu itu?" tanya Kazusa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk semua hadiah yang berjejer di motor Kazune

"ambil saja semuanya" jawab Kazune dingin

"asik, kalau terus dapat hadiah begini aku akan senang jadi pacarmu" gurau Kazusa

'APA! Kazune sudah pacaran' batin ku yang berkecamuk antara percaya atau tidak dengan kenyataan ini. Aku berlari sekencang-kencang nya ke mansion ku dengan tangis yang menjadi-jadi. Di tengah jalan aku bertemu tiga orang preman yang mengangguku.

"Hei gadis manis" ucap preman yang berambut botak

"a-apa mau kalian?" tanyaku ketakutan

"bukan apa-apa, hanya sesuatu yang bisa kami dapatkan darimu" jawab preman yang berambut hitam gondrong

"kyyaa TOLONG AKU!" jeritku. Aku sudah tersudut dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi

"HEI KALIAN JANGAN SENTUH DIA!" ucap pemuda yang suaranya sangat ku kenal yaitu Kazune

Mereka mulai bersiap untuk melakukan perlawanan dengan Kazune. Aku hanya bisa melihat dengan rasa yang bercampur aduk antara takut dan khawatir. Pertarungan ini tidak seimbang sama sekali. 3 lawan 1, apa yang akan terjadi, apa Kazune akan baik-baik saja. Di pertarungan antara Kazune dan 3 preman itu berlangsug sengit, saat 3 preman itu lengah Kazune menarik tanganku berlari menuju motornya. Kazune membawaku menjauh dari 3 preman itu. Dan berhenti di Taman Kota.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kazune

"kau tidak usah mencemaskanku! Lihat hidungmu berdarah!, kau tunggu disini biar aku belikan obat merah dulu" ucapku pada Kazune dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya untuk mencari apotik terdekat. Hatiku terasa sakit melihat luka Kazune setelah melawan preman-preman itu. Hati siapa yang tak sakit melihat orang yang disukainya terluka demi melindunginya. Sambil menangis aku pun pergi membeli obat merah itu. Setelah obat merah ku beli, akupun kembali ke tempat Kazune menungguku. Dan segera ku obati luka-luka yang ada di wajah Kazune.

"Awww sakit tau!" ringis Kazune

"tahan sedikit kenapa?! Nah sudah selesai" ucapku

"kau mau kue?" tanya kazune menyodorkan hadiah dari para fansnya kepadaku

"ngga, aku tidak lapar" tolak ku

"aku tau, kue nya pasti kurang ya. Setengah hadiah fans diambil Kazusa" jelas Kazune

"Kazusa?" tanyaku

"ya Kazusa, adikku"

'ooh jadi Kazusa itu adiknya Kazune ya. Leganya aku pikir Kazusa itu pacar Kazune. Syukurlah masih ada harapan' pikirku

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kazune

"tak apa, ah iya aku harus pulang sekarang" ucapku kemudian pergi berlari menggalkan Kazune dengan wajah yang keheranan. Aku berlari sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung melompat ke ranjangku dan memeluk teddy bear ku.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali, aku bisa ngobrol dengan Kazune. Pertama kali ngobrol dengannya" curhatku pada Teddy bear seperti orang tidak waras. Tak lama setelah itu Ponselku berbunyi melantunkan lagu kesukaanku. Segera kuraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja belajar dan menjawab panggilan.

"Moshi-moshi" ucapku

"Moshi-moshi Karin-Chan" suara itu?, tidak salah lagi suara Bibi

"ada apa Bi?" tanyaku

"hmm begini karena Bibi rasa Karin-chan akan kesepian di mansion sebesar itu, jadi Bibi telah mengangkat anak dan mengirimnya ke Tokyo" jelas Bibi

"ooh, gimana ciri-cirinya" tanyaku

"dia berasal dari Korea" jawab Bibi

"baiklah, terimakasih Bibi" ucapku

"ah iya satu lagi, ia akan menjadi teman terbaikmu. I miss you so much"

"Me too, Aunty. Jaa ne"

"Jaa ne Baby"

"Tuuut" panggilan telepon pun ditutup. Segera aku beranjak ke kamar mandi. Malampun tiba, suara bel rumah mengagetkanku yang sedang makan malam sambil menonton televisi. Agar tamuku tidak lama menunggu aku rela meninggalkan televisi dan makanan ku demi membukakan pintu. Setelah pintu ku buka ku dapatilah seorang perempuan seumuran denganku membawa 2 koper di sampingnya. Karena tak mengenal satu sama lain aku pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"hmm Kau siapa?" tanyaku

"Perkenalkan namaku….."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Gimana? Gimana? jelek yah? Ato Bagus? FiFa minta maaf kalau ceritannya ada kekurangan dan tidak memuaskan Readers. Kalau ada kritik, saran atau komentar…**

…**...PLEASE REVIEW…..**

**[(F1F4)]**


End file.
